Wrapping machines for large objects such as paper rolls are known in the art. It has been found that these prior machines are large, slow and require a high degree of manual labor to operate. Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively small, fast and automated wrapping apparatus. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.